


Star Trek. Diptych

by Satellite91, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	1. Earth




	2. Vulcan




End file.
